The Man who can't be moved
by T E A CRUMPETS
Summary: USUK yaoi, after a breakup with Arthur Alfred finds peace at a familiar corner in his and Arthurs life. one shot Reviews are loved!


This is a USUK songfic for " The man who cant be moved" by the script. Listen to it people!

" you bloody git! Get the fuck out of my house right now!"

" what? Come on Artie don't be like that!"

"don't you Artie me! We are over Alfred F. Jones!"

"…. Fine if this what you want but you wont last a week without me England"

he slammed the door behind him and left.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying if you see this boy can you tell him where I am_

Alfred F. Jones was visiting his boyfriend in London

He took off from work as the United States Of America courtesy of his boss

Now he was questioning what to do now, as Arthur or England had just broke up with him and left him without luggage aside from a sleeping back, and his regular items he had on him.

He walked aimlessly around London until he came to a corner.

This was the corner he first met Arthur at on his way to the UN meeting.

He sat down and waited.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I've been in love with you_

Who was he kidding? He still loved Arthur no matter what.

So '_ ill wait here until he comes back for me'_ and so he fell asleep with Arthur on his mind

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

Arthur sat alone in his kitchen a week after his breakup with America. Drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

' _I miss that bloody git, to bad he's probably already at his house.'_

Arthur was so out of it he hardly noticed his phone start to ring.

" Hello this is Arthur Kirkland speaking, who is this?"

" Hi England I was wondering about the wareabouts on Alfred? He hasn't come home yet and we were wondering if you knew where he was"

" Mister President, im not sure what you mean, he should have been there 6 days ago as we, well we broke up."

" oh, um- well sorry to bother you then but do you have any idea where he is?"

"no I don't sorry"

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_Policeman says son you can't stay here_

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year_

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If he changes his mind this is the first place he will go_

Alfred looked up at the Policeman

" son you cant stay here, it's a public place"

"mister, I gotta stay here you see im waiting for someone and ill wait a day, week, or a year and even if it rains or snows ill be here waiting for him"

the policeman looked down at him.

" well son I can respect that, is that person on the cardboard who your waiting for?"

" yes sir"

" well ill tell them if I see them"

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

People had started to crowd around Alfred

As he explained to the Brits why he was staying here some sighed and left while others nodded and cried their sympathy.

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a boy, oh whoa_

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world_

A news crew eventually came up having heard about him.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

Arthur had put on the Telly and turned to the news

He sat down on his couch and watched.

He saw Alfred sitting on a corner being interviewed.

He sat up and grabbed his coat an shoes

While he wathched the rest of the report

He started to cry.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet_

_Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street_

" and that's why im staying here until he comes back to where we met"

"Alfred!"

he turned his head towards a familiar voice away from the camera crew

his eyes widend at the sight of Arthur pushing his way towards him through the crowd.

The camera crew followed Arthur moving in the crowd

" you stupid git! What the bloody hell where you doing sitting on this corner of all corners? Hm?"

" sir is this the guy you have been waiting a whole week for?"

Alfred turned to face the camera crew and nodded

" well then mister…"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland"

" mister Arthur Kirkland, im not sure you relize just what this boy has gone through this past week, Police, rain. Snow, lack of food and more just for you so how do you feel about all of this?"

Arthur looked at the crew and the crowd

" I think he's a bloody stupid git, but hes my stupid git"

the crowd aww'd (mostly girls) as they kissed on live television.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

Aww, who thought that was cute as heck? I did! Lol this is my first Hetalia FF but I love USUk and it will always stay my OTP.

REVIEW!


End file.
